youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
BERGBAUERmusic
HobbylosLP (bürgerlich Felix, * 01.10.2001) ''ist ein deutscher Let's Player, der Games wie Minecraft und Happy Wheels spielt. Er ist zur Zeit inaktiv. Er produziert außerdem Comedy-Sketche und Musik auf seinem gleichnamigen Zweitkanal. Geschichte Am 9. März 2014 beginnt Felix Bergbauer als '''HobbyLosLP' Videos auf YouTube zu drehen. Er wurde inspiriert von PewDiePie und seinem Façade Let's Play, weshalb er mit dem Spiel Façade anfing. 2011 Eigentlich ging es schon viel früher los und zwar Ende 2011. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Felix einen Schulfreund, welcher ihn auf ein Spiel namens "Plants vs. Zombies" hinwies, das er selbst spielte und ihm weiterempfehlte. Daraufhin wollte Felix wissen, was genau dieses Spiel ist und suchte nach Beschreibungen, Trailern und Änlichem im Internet, wobei er auf ein Let's Play von Zukanus stieß. Er war so begeistert, dass er beschloss, auch ein Let's Play machen zu wollen. Ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wie man ein Let's Play aufnimmt, sprich ohne Aufnahmeprogramm und Mikrofon startete er ein Let's Play mit einem gewöhnlichen Fotoapparat. Das Video wurde bereits gelöscht. Felix gab die Chance auf, jemals herauszufinden, wie man ein Let's Play dreht. 2013 Gegen Anfang 2013 wurde Felix von seinem Freund Nil, auch bekannt als nilofantos (* 27.09.2002, bürgerlich Nil Abou Zid), der mit der Geschichte HobbyLosLP's noch einiges zu tun hat, erneut auf Let's Plays hingewiesen; genauer gesagt auf Gronkh. Nun wollte Felix genauer wissen, was es mit LP's auf sich hat und stieß auf Hypercam 3, einer Demoversion eines Aufnahmeprogramms. Auch kaufte er sich ein Headset, um zumindest ein Mikrofon zu haben. Die 5 Parts lud er letztendlich auch hoch auf seinem Privatkanal auf YouTube. Diese sind auch bereits wieder gelöscht, da Felix unzufrieden mit seinen Videos war. Februar 2013 erstellte Felix den Kanal MultiVideoLP, was der beste Name war, der ihm einfiel. Mit einem Fertig-Intro und einem Willkommensvideo versuchte er, den Kanal zu beginnen. Ausserdem lud er zwei Folgen eines Minecraft Let's Plays hoch. Inzwischen sind auch diese Videos schon wieder gelöscht. Er benannte aufgrund Unzufriedenheit mit dem Namen den Kanal um in HobbyLosLP, wie man ihn heute auf YouTube kennt. Let's Play-Pause wegen Windows XP Felix holte sich Camtasia Studio 8.1.2 und das Spiel Façade. Er kannte sich noch nicht so gut mit seinem Aufnahmeprogramm aus und wusste nicht, wie man Aufnahmen mit Mikrofon macht. Also nahm er sein erstes Let's Play, das am 9. März 2014 als sein erstes Video auf dem Kanal startete, stumm (no-commentary) auf. Sein Gesicht zeigte er das erste Mal in seinem VLOG am 13. März, was anfangs schlecht bewertet wurde. Sein erstes und auch selbstgemachtes Intro entstand am 15. März, am selben Tag, an dem auch sein erstes Let's Play mit Kommentaren begann: Plants vs. Zombies! Da Felix immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie man das Spiel und Mikrofon gleichzeitig aufnimmt, nahm er wieder stumm auf, holte sich Speak-A-Message (Sam) und synchronisierte nach. Eine Weile lief alles glatt, doch Felix hatte einen Windows XP PC, dessen Updates am 8. April eingestellt wurden. Deshalb musste er eine Pause bis 25. Mai machen. Als die Pause vorüber war, gab es erst viele Probleme. Felix konnte keine Videos mehr drehen, konnte jedoch noch Kameraclips zusammenschneiden und schließlich hochladen. Er konzentrierte sich mehr auf VLOGs, Let's Comment (ein Format, in dem er die Kommentare seiner Zuschauer kommentiert) und Sachen, die er mit einer Kamera filmen konnte. Von hier an wurde HobbyLosLP schon ein Stück bekannter. Seine Zuschauerzahl verdreifachte sich und seine Videos gefielen den Zuschauern besser. Zweitkanal Während dieser "Trockenen Zeit" wollte Felix weiterhin seine Zuschauer unterhalten, konnte jedoch vorübergehend keine Let's Plays machen. Also erstellte er am 27. Mai einen Zweitkanal, der auch HobbylosLP heißt, allerdings mit kleingeschriebenem 'L', auf dem er Sketche, Parodien, Tutorials und mehr noch heute hoch lädt. Jeden Samstag wollte er ein Video veröffentlichen, allerdings zerfiel dieses System gegen September 2014; heute lädt er nur noch Videos auf seinem Zweitkanal hoch, wenn er wirklich Zeit und Lust hat. Ende der Pause Sein Hauptkanal stieg am 28. Juli wieder ein, bzw. lud wieder Let's Plays hoch. Kurz danach, am 2. August, fügte er seinen Videos auch eine Facecam hinzu. Nach einigen vom Hochladedatum her weit auseinander liegenden Uploads überschritten seine Videos am 8. September die HD-Grenze mit ganzen 1080p, da sich Felix sein vollständiges Equipment für anspruchsvolle Let's Plays besorgte. Sein Mikrofon ging kaputt, ohne dass Felix wusste, wodurch. Am 3. Oktober holte er sich aber ein neues besseres Mikrofon. Seine Let's Plays bekamen immer mehr Anspruch und Klicks, seine Zuschauerzahl verdoppelte sich erneut und von nur 20 Abonnenten schritt HobbyLosLP auf knapp 50 Abonnenten und 4.000 Aufrufe. Er wird immer noch von vielen gehatet und disliked, diese sind aber nur ein kleiner Bruchteil von den sonstigen Zuschauern, die ihn auf YouTube als gekonnten Let's Player und Kommentator akzeptieren. Inzwischen sind HobbyLosLP '''und '''nilofantos nicht die beiden einzigen Let's Player in dieser "Abteilung". Auch andere schließen sich ihnen an, nämlich Sauron500 '(* 06.03.2002, bürgerlich Julian Sevenitz''), 'Tomcrafter_LP '(bürgerlich Tomek Hurnik), und '''arwends.child ''(* 21.02.2002, bürgerlich Moritz Büger), welcher momentan Diashows auf seinem gleichnamigen YouTube-Kanal hochlädt. Ein Let's Play Together Minecraft mit den oben genannten Personen als Mega Projekt ist geplant. : ''„Klar will ich, dass die Menschen meine Videos gut finden. Dennoch Let's Playe ich aus Spaß, nicht der Abonnenten wegen.“ :– HobbyLosLP, 2014 : Einjähriges Jubiläum Am 15. Februar 2015 lädt HobbyLosLP sein hundertstes Video hoch, am 9. März 2015 einen Jubiläums-VLOG zu einem ganzen Jahr von Existenz des Kanals und schließlich, am 3. Mai 2015 erreicht er 100 Abonnenten. Sein Zweitkanal fängt auch an, seinen Erstkanal einzuholen. Mit einem Vorsprung von über 6.000 Aufrufen überholt dieser den Erstkanal mit nur 3 Abonnenten (Stand 13.06.2015). Außerdem gab es vom 27. Februar bis 13. April ein erstes Voting, um bestimmte Let's Plays nach Wünschen der Zuschauer hervorzuheben, bzw. in den Hintergrund zu stellen. Seitdem ist SkyBlock die momentan am öftesten hoch geladene "Serie" von Felix. “RasmusProject” Der junge Let's Player nimmt April - Juni 2015 am Rasmus Projekt teil, ein Projekt für kleinere YouTuber, um diese erfolgreicher zu machen, indem sie auf dem "RasmusProject" - Kanal ein Musikvideo hochladen. HobbyLosLP entschied sich für ein Acapella Cover des Hits Riva (Restart The Game) von Klingande ft. Broken Back. “Castle” Der Kanal startet am 1. August 2015 ein neues eigenes Projekt mit dem Namen Castle, orientiert an BedWars, Varo und einer Art Bauwettbewerb. Es geht darum, den Respawnblock, den man erhalten hatte durch eine Burg zu schützen. Sie muss nicht nach einer Burg aussehen, allerdings wie eine fungieren und an der Oberfläche sichtbar sein. Der Respawnblock muss in der Burg liegen, darf sich allerdings nicht versteckt, z.B. hinter einer Wand befinden. Wenn die ersten fünf Folgen vorüber sind, geht es darum, die Respawnblöcke der anderen zu ergattern und deren Besitzer zu töten, bzw. deren Burg einzunehmen. Es startete ziemlich undurchplant, die Uploads hatten keine Regelmäßigkeit. Am Projekt nehmen HobbyLosLP, Sauron500, Tomcrafter_LP und Nilofantus - als einziger ohne Aufnahme - teil. Doch am 8. August verlor der Gamer seine Internetverbindung für über eine Woche, bis zum 20. August. Seine Fritz Box war kaputt und es dauerte, um eine neue zu bestellen und einzurichten. HobbyLosLP wollte vom 22. zum 27. August eine Sendepause einrichten, dehalb gab es ziemlich lange keine Videos. Das Projekt, welches extra für den Sommer gedacht war, wird vermutlich verlegt. Oktober 2015 Im Oktober 2015 bekommt sein Zweitkanal eine Urheberrechtsverwarnung für sein bisher erfolgreichstes Video, einem Tutorial zur kostenlosen Verlängerung der Demo von Camtasia Studio. TechSmith, die Produktionsfirma von Camtasia Studio, hat das Video sperren lassen. Sie will selbstverständlich verhindern, dass sich diese Methode verbreitet, da sie sonst kein Geld mehr mit Camtasia verdienen würden. #Wahrheit Zur selben Zeit hört HobbyLosLP auf, Videos hochzuladen. Seitdem postet er auf Twitter, Facebook und seit neuestem auch auf Instagram Sprüche mit dem Hashtag "Wahrheit". So veröffentlicht er Posts wie beispielsweise: “Bald gibt es die ganze #Wahrheit.” oder “''Ich bin gespannt, wie ihr auf die #Wahrheit reagiert.”'' Darauffolgend lud er ein Video mit dem Titel "'Wahrheit" hoch und setzte seinen Kanal ab. Er sperrte all seine Videos, auch auf seinem Zweitkanal, mit Ausnahme seiner Acapella Covers, Castle Folgen und der #Wahrheit. Außerdem im Oktober kann man auf Twitter einen Tweet von ihm lesen, in dem er @NaughtyBoyMusic um Erlaubnis bat, ein A Cappella Cover seines neuen Songs mit @Beyonce und @ArrowBenjamin "Runnin'" zu produzieren. Spiele (Stand 22.03.2015) Let's Plays Let's Tests * 3D-Pinball * Spider-Solitär * Flappy Bird * Existor Evie * 2048 * Happy Wheels * Minispiele (Solitär, etc.) * Agario * Surgeon Simulator Sonstiges Altes Kanalbild (bis 26. Juni 2015) Equipment * Mc CRYPT CU-4 Mikrofon * JY-250 Fox Computer Windows 7 Pro * Bildschirm * Energiesparlampe (Beleuchtung bei Facecam) * Trust SpotLight Webcam Pro * Tastatur * Nikon Coolpix S3100 * Popschutz * Maus * Headset Zusätzliche Links * arwends.child: http://www.YouTube.com/FamilieTuNichtGut * nilofantos: http://www.YouTube.com/nilofantos * Sauron500: https://www.YouTube.com/channel/UC-YsEC96pSIKOnxPTJqDu6A * Tomcrafter_LP: https://www.YouTube.com/channel/UCJhRUUCV7wM-3QsJbARFbww * HobbyLosLP, nilofantos™, Sauron500, Tomcrafter_LP, arwends.child Kategorie:Geboren 2001 Kategorie:Gründung 2014 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Musik